


It's Disgusting

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Quadrant Vacillation, Tagora X Galekh, Tagora is a fucking tsundere sometimes, characters will be added as i go along, galora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: Tagora finally has the upper hand for once over Galekh. Galekh thought that alien was a Rainbow Drinker but still finds ways to get under Tagora's skin. Tagora has to deal with possible feelings popping up for the Indigo blood. Look at what Galekh did to him.It's disgusting.





	1. It's all in your head

Instead of the damn pen breaking, Tagora just accidentally made it slip out of his hands. He wished he was a little stronger to just..break something replaceable in frustration. That fancy nooksniffer of an Indigo-blood had been crossing his mind more than usual. Ever since he helped out that alien, and ended up seeing Galekh scared for once, he couldn't get the image out of his head. Tagora groaned loudly and laid back in his chair. His lusus stared judgmentally from his throne/tree and lowered his head when Tagora looked over at him. Tagora started to think to himself.

'Why the fuck was am i thinking about Galekh so much?? He's an asshole. With his dumb expensive glasses, that hide his stupidly striking eyes...That stupid curly hair that might be soft to tou-'

Tagora's face started to become flushed and he quickly decided to abandon his office chair and sink into the carpet. He was making odd sounds like chittering and sort of quiet growling. His lusus decided to hop off it's tree and walk over to Tagora. His lusus was making the same chittering noise back at Tagora. Tagora sighed and started to calm down after a while. He was perfectly fine not ACTUALLY talking to his Lusus. They either spoke via eye-contact or random little noises. He doesn't make the noises IF he has clients over. Otherwise he'd be making random noises all day in his hive. That night however was not a night to just sit around. He was out of his favorite Muscle kneader bar and he'd be damned if he missed any part of skin care routine. Tagora scooped himself off the floor and tried to push Galekh out his mind. This is more important than some damned pretty boy. He grabbed enough money and walked out of his hive to the local Troll Lush. He sometimes felt a little silly shopping there since mostly highblood females shopped there but they had amazing absolution trap products in his opinion. The workers there didn't even bother to try to strike up a conversation with Tagora. Their puny little job could not help pay off a full blown conversation. Tagora tried to be speedy with his purchase of several muscle kneader bars, that smelled nicely of some eastern-alternian flowers. What could he say? He liked to smell good. 

 

He shot a look at the cashier whenever she almost tried to start a conversation with him. Gog damned low bloods. He quickly walked out of the store, before he'd end up buying something else. He was almost back at his hive, until he heard a familiar voice not too far behind him. 

"So that's what your courtblock winnings go to Gor-Gor? Honestly, I'd think that you'd have a little more...extravagant taste." 

Tagora whipped around to see Galekh, he looked alot more smug than usual. Tagora could already feel his face heating up, he couldn't stop staring at the little details of Galekh's suit..the way it fitted to Galekh's disgustingly attractive form..He realised he was quiet for too long and could see Galekh arching a brow at him, then grin. 

"Sorry, i won't give you my tailor's name. I can tell you're impressed with it.. I guess you have SOME taste." 

God he wanted to choke him with that suit jacket..then maybe rip up that shirt. Tagora started to vibrate a little out of anxiety. So many feelings at once caused him to flee without saying a word. He slammed his hive door behind him and locked it. He threw his bag across his block and sat infront of his door. He chittered quietly while pulling his hair a little. 

What the fuck is happening to him?


	2. Space Invader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! ;-; 
> 
> Galora content is a must so y'all best know this train is gonna keep going.  
> btw the trollian handles are like this
> 
> astuteConverser- Galekh  
> austereSummit- Tagora
> 
> (Also heated discussing is troll hot topic nyehehehe)

Tagora slipped out of his recuperacoon, with his usual groggy attitude. He had trouble sleeping last morning due to his, "Intrusive thoughts", affecting his dreams. With great distaste, he began his nightly routine. He was in the middle of brushing his hair when he heard his trollian computer app go off. No one in their right think-pan would message him first. Tagora nonchalantly walked over to his computer, thinking it was perhaps a bot trying to spam him with propaganda. To his surprise.. It was Galekh. He had to scoot away from his computer for a moment to catch his breath. His anxiety was hyping him up with thoughts like; 

'Oh gog. He knows i was acting weird.' 'What if hes gonna out me in public and use it to get money out of me as bribery.' 'I've already built up a reputation, he could ruin it if he just snapped his fingers!'

He began chittering out of nervousness, until his lusus trotted over, and slapped Tagora's face with his tail. Tagora hissed but didn't admit that, albeit that was violent, it helped bring him back to this plain of thought. Ferretdad was shoo'd away, as Tagora finally decided to open the messages Galekh left for him. 

\--astuteConverser [AC] began trolling austereSummit [AS] --  
AC: )=> Normally I would not engage in an activity such as this with you, yesterday had me quite curious.  
AC: )=> Are you now afraid and or ashamed of what i saw? Honestly i wasn't too surprised you shop at that..store.  
AC: )=> GorGor?  
AS: Im here. +10 messaging fee.  
AS: You talk as if it's like heated discussion. +5 awful assumptions  
AC: )=> I admit it's a step up. I just didn't expect that's where you got your concoctions.  
AS: Concoctions??? I'm not brewing fake potions. It's self care. +10 more awful assumptions  
AS: Besides. Why would it concern you..?  
AC: )=> For once my train of thought is discombobulated.  
AS: And it crashed and killed thousands. Congrats. This is a productive conversation. Hope you have your wallet. +10 get to the point.  
AC: )=> And i wondered why you didn't have many trollian handles connected to you. You're sort of unbearable to talk to.  
AS: +100 attacking my social life now???  
AC: )=> Okay that wasn't my purpose for messaging you. I wanted to have an actual serious conversation with you.  
AC: )=> I just..Forget a filter sometimes. Not that you would know what that is.  
AS: +100 there you go again.  
AC: )=> OKAY. Okay. Look. I'm going to ask this. Go ahead and bill me but i have to be intrusive about one thing.  
AS: Okay... Im withholding any fees until you actually get to the question. IF you ever do.  
AC: )=> sigh.  
AC: )=> That rainbow drinker i saw you with the other cycle. They were wearing one of your robes from the looks of it, I'll assume since it had your symbol embroidered on it, and it led me to believe something that is sort of scandalous.  
AS: I  
AC: )=> Are you in a sexually aligned quadrant with them..?  
AS: ..  
AS: Why are you concerned about this? -5 curiosity killed the cat  
AC: )=> Just give me an answer and I'll pay this damn conversation bill.  
AS: ..No I'm not.  
AC: )=> Oh.  
AS: Oh???  
AS: Were.  
AS: Were you planning to use this as slander against me?!  
AC: )=> What? No. thats petty cerulean blood tactics.  
AC: )=> I just needed to know for..personal reasons.  
AC: )=> Send me the bill and I'll transfer the money over.

\--astuteConverser[AC] ceased trolling austereSummit[AS]--

 

Tagora stared at his screen with his mouth wide open. Does. Does Galekh personally care who's in his quadrants..? This could mean so many things. SO. MANY.THINGS. Tagora laid on his lounge cushion in thought. His heart was beating so quickly, probably as fast as his thoughts. It satisfied him somewhat that Galekh seemed jealous over that alien he helped not too long ago. Was it possible that Galekh wanted to fill a quadrant with him? Tagora chuckled to himself and kicked back in his office chair. Maybe he had some luck with this situation. Later in the evening as Tagora was preparing some files for a case he was working on, his computer went off again. Unamused about his work being interrupted, Tagora peered up at his screen. It looked like Galekh had left him some messages again. He arched his brow and decided to check them out. The guy had been acting off earlier..maybe Tagora can uncover even more info...For slander reasons obviously. Really. 

\--astuteConverser[AC] began trolling austereSummit[AS]-- 

AC: )=> Okay.. I know you aren't online, but i have to say this before i might do something i'll regret.  
AC: )=> If you're interested, I'd like to go out to a restaurant of sorts.. something high end of course for our blood caste.  
AC: )=> If need be, i can pay for everything. I just.  
AC: )=> I would like to perhaps speak with you while we're there.  
AC: )=> Its a lot easier face to face. Please consider.  


\--asuteConverser[AC] ceased trolling austereSummit[AS]-- 

\--austereSummit[AS] began trolling astuteConverser[AC]-- 

AS: Galekh? dammit! i thought i could catch you before you went offline.. -10 my potty mouth keeps happening.  
AS: My response to your offer is that its kind of sending me some mixed signals.. +5 why are you doing this to me  
AS:..  
AS: I.  
AS: I accept. +5 minor dining fee  
AS: scratch that. I won't charge you..unless you do something stupid. Get back to me before i change my mind.  
\--austereSummit[AS] ceased trolling astuteConverser--


	3. Candelite Hate(?) Flushed(?) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its happening! They're going on a date and man its gonna go back and forth. 
> 
> Flushed? Hate? Pale? What could they fall under?

Cheek highlighter, Check. Eyebrows? Done. Hair? Did. Expensive vest and pants? Worn and thankfully not too tight. Tagora was ready for the...meeting? In the back of his mind, this was a date. Galekh couldn't fool him. Except he couldn't tell if there were flushed or black feelings given off by him. Tagora sighed and felt flustered just at the idea of being in a quadrant with Galekh. Tagora styled his hair different this time and had it in a braided bun. He took a deep breath and headed out. Time to seal his fate.

Tagora wasn't entirely surprised to see the restaurant was one of those, high up, balcony places. He took a deep breath just seeing it. It wasn't unheard of to see a teal blood in restaurants like that..but they weren't regulars like Cobalts and Indigos. He shook his head and entered anyway. He glanced around, trying to spot a troll with stupid looking pine tree horns. He perked up seeing the tops of Galekh's horns and he quickly made his way to the table. He tried not to smile but damn Galekh went all out for him.. It was really sweet.. And really foreign to Tagora. Galekh had his hair brushed, he could tell because Galekh's hair was slightly poofier than usual. Was it creepy that he could tell? He hoped not. Galekh saw Tagora out of the corner of his eye..and Tagora could swear he saw a smile on his face. 

"Ah. Tagora! I was hoping you didn't have a hard time finding this place.." Galekh looked at Tagora then quickly went back to making eye contact with him, "Sorry. You look great."

"Oh! Thank you.. I didn't want to change it up too much.." He shuffled over to the empty seat across the table and caught Galekh staring at him. Tagora's face quickly turned bright teal and bit his lip a little.

"I was trying to figure out what kind of appetizer to get.. what do you think?" 

"Ah.." Tagora quickly looked over at the menu that was already infront of him. Galekh usually was feisty and playful with Tagora, but this was like the opposite of him. Tagora couldn't complain, but it sort of put him on edge. "I'm thinking about the..salad.."

Galekh arched a brow, he seemed to have caught onto Tagora's vibes. " You alright? I know this might be a lot..:

"No.. I mean..Yeah kind of..? ahah..." Tagora smiled a little and scratched his neck, "I'll be okay.. Its just alot to take in at first.. I mean. We did come here to talk right?"

" Mmm. Well of course.." Galekh fidgeted with his sleeves and sighed. 

Tagora bit his lip, did he just ruin this? He couldn't tell. He could feel his teeth chattering, god no not here. Whenever he was nervous, really happy or angry, he made a noise similar to his lusus. It was called 'dooking' or whatever that bronzeblood told him. Regardless. Its an embarrassing noise and he was not going to make it infront of Galekh. Tagora took a deep breath while looking at the menu and his teeth eventually stopped chattering thankfully. Galekh was becoming aware that something was wrong but for some reason didn't comment on anything. They eventually got their orders in and tried idle chitchat with each other. It mostly came down to either of them saying;"oh" "hmmm" "Really?" "Fascinating."

Tagora eventually excused himself to the restroom and locked himself in a stall. His breathing was going far too fast and he was beginning to shake. He ruined this. He ruined it and now he couldnt even talk to Galekh. He might as well Die. Right now. No these thoughts aren't right. He was getting light headed and his face was feeling like it was falling asleep. Not here. Not now. He needed help, but the only person who could help was in the other room. Too far. Cant. Cant. CANT. Tears were rolling down his face. He was paralyzed. His thoughts were torturing him over and over and over and over. He couldnt even tell how much time had passed.

Galekh had been sitting there at the table, probably for almost 15 minutes now. What was taking Tagora so long? He thought maybe Tagora ditched him but...something felt off. His gut told him to go check the bathrooms..just incase. Galekh got up and quickly walked over to the restroom and stepped inside. He instantly could hear someone sobbing and breathing hard. His throat felt like it hit the bottom of his stomach. It was Tagora. 

"Tagora?!" Galekh ran over to the stall and tried unlocking it, "Tagora Are you okay?!"

Tagora sounded so shaken, that he was choking back his sobbing, "I..I.." He was hiccuping between his words.

Galekh grabbed the stall lock tightly and crushed it using both his hands. The indigo strength he had was impressive once again. Galekh opened the door and Tagora looked up at him in shock.

"I..I'm sor..ryy" Tagora tried getting out but his arms were trembling and his face was deep teal.

Galekh's eyes widened and he reached out to Tagora "Can i touch you..?" Tagora started to nod and began to cry harder. Galekh reached out and pulls Tagora into his chest and just held him. He stroked his back as Tagora just cried into his shirt. 

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Gor-Gor. Your anxiety got the best of you... but I dont think i made myself approachable enough for you to tell me you had been dealing with this.." Galekh sighs but looks at Tagora with a rare sincere smile. "You aren't a waste of my time and you don't deserve to die. I want to get to know you.. Even if i have to break down bathroom doors...speaking of which i apologize if i startled you. I..tend to crush things when im worked up.." he lightly chuckled. 

Tagora started making an odd noise..chittering..? Galekh looked down at Tagora and he was smiling. Was this noise good

"Gor-Gor, what are you doing..?" Galekh was slightly concerned, was another anxiety attack happening?

"Uh...Dooking."

"Dooking.."

"yES DOOKING. I.. I make these noises when im happy and or nervous.. This is a good noise i promise! I dont purr. I dook."

"I'm going to be honest with you. Thats pretty fucking cute." Galekh held Tagora "Keep going."

In that moment it was like they forgot what happened earlier that night. Tagora had never been held like that by another troll ever in his life. He would not have wanted it to be anyone else. Galekh felt enough courage to reach over and kiss Tagora's head. It caused him to start dooking once more.

"THAT'S THE HAPPY NOISE RIGHT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! for those who dont know, dooking is a noise that ferrets make when excited, nervous, scared and so on.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ex9AXcYR_a0 Tagora makes this noise. Im taking this HC to the grave with me. More chapters coming soon!


End file.
